


I Need You

by domluver



Series: Book Of Love [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Benedict left Waverly at the hospital Tom and Amanda have no choice but to try to get the couple to talk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next series, sooner than I thought. I've pretty much got the first three parts sorted out in my head. Enjoy!

 

 

“He proposed to her!” A

“What do you mean he proposed?” T

“I mean got down on one knee and proposed.” A

“What?” T

“I tried to stop it, I really did, but she said yes. It was in front of us all.” A

“Well it's a good thing I turned down the invitation.” T

“Not funny.” A

“Well what are we going to do now?” T

“We'll just have to speed up the process. How goes it on your end?” A

“Even worse. How are we going to get this going?” T

“Leave that to me.” A

 

 

 

Tom sat uncomfortably at the table, he was hidden behind the menu, but at the same time he scanned the restaurant. He was there early, he had to be, or it could be terribly ruined. It had been planned meticulously, with what was riding on it it couldn't be anything less. His eyes roamed to the door, he picked out this table because of the view of the door and the table he knew was about to be occupied. His eyes fell on the the man sitting in front of him hidden beneath his own menu.

One of his best friends in the world, they had gone through some troubling times. They were both at fault, he would admit now, but he wasn't going to let that ruin their friendship. Benedict lowered the menu and glared at Tom. His hair was cut in a short fashion and dyed, styled that his curls popped through. He ran his fingers through his hair, still getting used to the new style. Ruffling it he grinned at Tom.

“I really hate this,” Ben sighed picking up his menu again.

“Oh the foods not all that bad here.”

“I meant the hair. I never like it when I have to dye it blond. I think I stand out too much. I'm not one for standing out anymore.”

“Anymore,” Tom said slowly. Ben never wanted to stand out; anytime that he did he always got unwanted attention in his eyes. That's what got them in trouble in the first time. Unwanted attention led to speculation led to heartbreak. He wouldn't say Benedict became a recluse, he was never one to jump into the spotlight, but now it was even worse. He practically had to drag him out of the apartment now, if it wasn't about work he didn't want to hear about it. Tom hated that this happened, he felt some what responsible for his friends fate. He had tried to help him but in the end he hurt him more than he realized.

“This is nice though,” Ben said. “I haven't seen you in ages. Always tied up with the theatre. You get to take me out on a date now.”

“This is more about you getting out of the house and socializing.” Tom frowned.

“I'm only talking to you.”

“Better than no one.”

Benedict grinned broadly at Tom and covered his face with his menu again. Tom sighed, he couldn't even get Ben to talk to him. Which meant that he was keeping something from him. What could it be? They talked all the time, he hadn't said anything was bothering him. And he definitely didn't have anyone new in his life. He'd have to figure out later. The door to the restaurant opened, he sat up straighter watching as Amanda Abbington walk in. He frowned, she seemed alone as she looked through the restaurant. Noticing him she nodded slightly, as Waverly walked in he felt the tension leave his body. He didn't realize how anxious he was thinking that she wouldn't actually show, but this was Amanda he was dealing with. When her mind was sent on something it took a lot to get her out of her mindset.

Waverly was almost worse than Benedict when it came to coming out. Not that she had much to worry about, she was all but forgotten in the tabloids. He would notice her popping up occasionally with his name attached. They were still close and would go out all the time, and photos would pop up, but they laughed what ever the rumor was off. Tom watched her carefully, she wrapped her purse around the front of her in a protective gesture. He frowned as the hostess lead them towards their table. Waverly sliding into the seat with her back towards him, Amanda smiles it's almost time.

“What are you looking at? You've been staring at the door for ages,” Ben started to turn but Tom grabbed his arm to pull him back.

“Was just zoning, thinking about something.”

“You alright?”

“Brilliant.”

“Well I'm gonna go to the loo, I'll be back.” Ben walked off quickly, Tom smiled he was heading in the opposite direction of Waverly and Amanda's table. He made the signal towards Amanda.

 

Amanda smiles at Waverly across the table, it took some time but she finally got her from behind her desk. It was election time and she was busy. But never too busy for her friends. It was the perfect time, she and Tom worked it out perfectly. Reaching across the table she squeezed Waverly's hand lightly. Looking up from the menu she smiled weakly before looking back down.

“Are you alright?” Amanda was concerned, she noticed the extra make up that Waverly wore to cover up her not sleeping enough. She looked exhausted and drained.

“I'm just uncomfortable, plus moving into a new place so quickly? I just really could use a few days off.” Waverly shrugged, it was beyond her control really. She worked for one of Dillon's coworkers and both of them were running her ragged. Dillon kept an eye on her to make sure she wasn't over doing herself but everything seemed to make her tired lately. “Dillon said maybe next week. I think if he keeps saying that Hadley will hang him.”

“Hows Max doing?”

“He's so big already, starting to teeth.” Waverly shook her head “I can't believe he's almost eight months. It seems like--” She stopped herself. She never liked to think about the day her nephew was born.

“Tis okay,” Amanda looked up purposely towards Tom and Benedict's table. Tom was sitting alone. “Waverly, when was the last time you saw Tom?”

“About two weeks ago? Saw him in Coriolanus, the whole backstage bit as well. Then took me out for the night.”

“For the night?”

“Okay, we called it a night around midnight I was exhausted,” Waverly shrugged “Why you ask?”

“Well he's right over there, why don't you go say hello?” Amanda pointed towards Tom's table. She rested her head on his fist grinning.

Waverly looked back at the table and laughed. Turning back to Amanda she shook her head. She could be too obvious sometimes. But she still loved her. Smirking at her she pushed herself out of the chair with some effort. Amanda got up to help her but she shook her head. Quickly she walked over to the other table.

“Well hello stranger,” Waverly stood next to Tom. He laughed up at her and quickly bounded out of the chair wrapping his arms around her. Tom held her tightly, his arms barely fit around her now.

“Isn't this just a coincidence?” Tom smiled holding her at arms length “You are practically glowing.”

“Comes with the territory I suppose,” Waverly blushed under his deep gaze.

“Still, can't be much longer right?”

“Give or take three--”

“Tom is this a girlfriend you keep hiding from me?”

Waverly paused in Tom's arms. The baritone froze her to her core. Tom was saying something to her but all she could hear was buzzing in her ears. This couldn't be happening, she was so careful. Anywhere he would be, or could possibly be she would be thirty miles away. She didn't want to be here, her instincts were telling her to run away, scream, hands flying fingers scratching. Words stuck in her throat. Her stomach dropped and her body flushed. Waverly turned in Tom's arms to face Benedict. He beamed at Tom but the smile froze on his face as he looked down at Waverly. He blinked slowly, the sight in front of him is almost too much as he staggered back to his chair.

“Wuh—Waverly?” Ben stared at her as he sat down heavily in his chair. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair had returned mostly to her natural color and flew freely about her shoulders. She was glowing, wearing loose fitting clothing but there was no mistaking it. Her hand placed lightly on the side of her growing stomach. “You're pregnant?”

“Ben,” Waverly could barely get the name out of her mouth. It had been months since she said the name willingly. Her whole body shook, she placed a hand lightly on her stomach feeling her child kick aggressively reacting her to tension. “Yes.”

“Who—what?” Ben blinked and tried to do the math he didn't know the start date for. It couldn't be, it had been too long. No—she had moved on and quickly. The hand that rested on her stomach had a diamond on it. He couldn't take his eyes away.

“One question at a time mate,” Tom winced. He wished Benedict could've been more elegant with this, he was scaring her. Tom took the hand from Waverly's stomach and gripped it reassuringly. “Why don't you just stick with a hello?”

“Hullo,” Ben said quietly. He was still trying to do the math, but it couldn't be. Now there really was no chance she's forever her fiance's. “I uhm, it's nice to see you.”

“Thanks,” Waverly grimaced “It's surprisingly to see you here Ben. I uhm, yeah pregnant.”

“Cuh—congrats,” He swallowed hard. The room seemed to be spinning, he gripped the sides of the table tightly his knuckles turned white. He didn't need this, he was going to break it off—for the only reason and now he couldn't.

“Thanks.”

“I've been by the restaurant, I—uh, didn't see you there,” Ben wanted to slap himself on the forehead. He sounded like he was seeking her out, stalking her after he was warned to stay away from her.

“Oh,” Waverly bit her lip, her heart sped up. He came to look for her, after Dillon told him not to. Dillon had talked to her after about what he said, she didn't approve but knew that he was right. It wasn't healthy, no matter how much she loved him and wanted him. And he still sought her out, wanted to be with her. “I don't work there anymore. Dillon got me a job as a secretary.”

It was Ben's turn to say “Oh,” he knew it would be a long shot that she would be there. Especially after Dillon's warning. But he had to see her, it was two months after he left the hospital. He wanted to see if there was something there still. If she thought about him as much as he did her. Constantly he would berate himself for walking away, he should've stood up to Dillon. Who was he? Just her brother in law, no one who could tell her want to do. If it wasn't for him, maybe that ring would be from him? Maybe that baby, Ben shook his head. “Well that's good, I'm glad you got out of there.”

“Me too,” Waverly sent a fleeting glance at Amanda who was purposely gazing out of the window. Her stomach flipped, she needed to get away from Tom and Ben's table. “I should probably go back to Amanda, it was her idea to go out. I'll see you later Tom yeah? Benedict it was nice to see you again.”

“Yeah I'll call you,” Tom kissed her forehead lightly before sliding back into his chair.

“If you just set that up I'll never forgive you,” Ben hissed across the table as Waverly walked back to her side of the restaurant. He felt like reaching across the table and strangling him. It had been a while since he felt that humiliated, how was he supposed to react when something like that was just thrown at him?

“I was hoping it would spark something in you.” Tom exasperated.  
“Oh it did, it sparked that I still love her. How could you be so stupid? She's bloody engaged! She's ready to pop with his baby. What do you think it could've sparked in me?”

Tom wanted to slap him, was he really that blind? Ben seemed to be only looking at the big picture. Forget the ring, forget the stomach he wasn't looking at her. Waverly still looked at him the same way. Was he still so overwrought with guilt that he couldn't see that? Tom looked quickly over at Amanda, she was talking animatedly with Waverly. It didn't seem to go that well over there either. Maybe shoving them together wasn't the best.

“Look Ben, maybe this wasn't my best idea. But it needed to be done.” Tom sat back folding his arms across his chest. “You needed to see that!”

“What to see what I'm missing out on? What are you going to bring up a picture of her fiance was well? Show me how better he is for her? To her? This is low Tom, completely low.” Ben pushed his chair back grabbing his jacket he threw it around his shoulders. “I'm going to leave before you make me look more like an arse than I feel.”

“Ben that's now that I intended!” Tom stood up yelling.

“Well it's what happened,” Ben walked from the restaurant. He couldn't believe his luck, he thought it was going to be good today. Two friends getting together, he was going to discuss his currently relationship with Tom, see if it was worth keeping or breaking. But now it wouldn't matter, he would keep her. He liked her of course they had been dating for a few months, it just didn't feel like there was anything there. Groaning his ran his fingers through his hair as he continued in the middle of the walk.

“Ben,” Waverly's voice called out his name. He stopped turning around quickly. She waved her hand getting his attention and walked quickly.

“Waverly,” Ben said quietly as she waved at him, she was the one who called his name. He ran up to her, he wanted more than anything to wrap her in his arms and kiss her. But that wasn't what she wanted, he couldn't do that anymore. “Waverly what's wrong?”

“I—back there,” She waved vaguely behind her at the restaurant door “I was taken by surprise. I hadn't seen you in seven months Ben. How would you think I would react.”

“I had nothing to do with that Waverly,” He almost cupped her face but held his hands down by his sides clenched in fists. “That was Tom, he basically told me it was his idea.”

“Amanda told me they had a plan. I, I really don't know why. I'm happy with Dean.” She twisted her engagement ring on her finger refusing to meet Ben's gaze. She was happy with Dean, she loved him, but she couldn't stop her heart from racing.

“And I'm happy for you.” He was, she needed to be happy after how he treated her.

“But Ben, we need to talk, I just let me finish lunch with Amanda and I'll meet you in the park down the street in about twenty minutes?” She looked at her watch quickly, when she ran out the food had already arrived it would be plenty of time for her to eat. “I promise that I won't take up much of your time. We just really need to talk.”

“Yeah okay,” Ben heart thudded against his chest. What ever she wanted to talk to him about was important, he could tell that. Her eyes searched his face but he held his gaze steady. He wanted her alone, he wanted to tell her that he still wanted her—needed her. Maybe he could, get it off his chest. Her fiance Dean be damned.

“Good, good, yeah I'll see you in twenty then.” Waverly squeezed his hand lightly before turning back around and walked back down the street.

Ben watched her go, she held her self differently. It wasn't just the baby she stood taller, more sure of herself. In the six months that he hadn't seen her she had changed for the better. If he had been around maybe that wouldn't have happened. Or he could've been apart of it, helping her reassure herself and want to be better. Running his hands through his hair he walked towards the park. He couldn't fathom what they conversation would be about. Almost seven months without a hint, a sign that she even thought about him or wanted to be near him and suddenly she's there and wanting to talk. She wouldn't want to be back together, no, the ring on her finger showed that. The baby? Dean's how could it not be? It had been too long since they had slept together.

His phone beeped as he sat down on a bench, a text message from Jenna. The usual: What's going on, what are you doing? Wanna meet up? Ben sighed running his hand down his face. She wanted to know too much, he wouldn't call her clingy but it was almost like she had to know his every move. One of the reasons why he wanted to break it off with her, he wasn't entirely sure that was a good enough reason. He knew apart of him just wanted to break it off with her because he wasn't in love with her. He shouldn't have started the relationship when he wasn't in the mindset to do so. He tapped a quick message about being in the park and placed his phone back into his coat. Putting his face in his hands he tried to control his heart, it was beating wildly out of fear or shame he didn't know. Was she going to finally yell at him for all of his mistakes? Or forgive him?

“Ben, are you okay?” He looked up startled. While he had been in his head Waverly had sat down next to him without even noticing. He blushed turning to look at her. She smiled a small smile that only was reserved for him before leaning back from him.

“Yes, sorry, thinking,” Ben shrugged, he mirrored her posture leaning back against the bench. He couldn't take his eyes off her her, it was like he was trying to make up for the absence of her in his life and he needed to remember her again. “What's it you want to talk about?”

“I know it's probably very odd that I asked you to do this,” Waverly bit her lip looking away from Benedict. She wanted to feel uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze but she couldn't, it made the butterflies in her stomach soar. “We just really have something to discuss.”

“What ever it is, I'm all ears, I owe you that much.”

“Yes I suppose. I didn't find out until after we last saw each other the hospital, I was a little scared and I wasn't sure how I should react.” Waverly bit her lip wringing her hands. She had never thought she would have this conversation so late, it was put off for too long. “There were many days that I had the phone in my hand ready to call you. I would give myself panic attacks about that, and that wasn't the best in the world.”

“Waverly,” Ben gripped her hand tightly, how could he do that to her. Walking out of her life like that because of Dillon. “I couldn't tell you what Dillon told me, I felt so embarrassed that he was actually able to intimidate me.”

“No Ben, I—that's not”

“Please, he said you would be happier without me. And I see that you are, and I'm glad.”

“Ben, I knew what he told you. He told me after you left. I understand why you did what you did. But that's not what I need to talk to you about.” Waverly said quickly, he wasn't listening like he said he would. He was visibly shaking though he was trying to control it, his hands wrapped tightly together. Slowly she reached out and took hold of his hands in hers. “It's much more important, much more--”

“God Ben there you are! I've been looking all over the park for you!” A petite girl walked up to the bench. Quickly Waverly pulled back her hands. She was taken back as the girl swooped down and kissed Ben on the lips. She saw him stiffen under the touch but the girl didn't seem to care. Breaking off she smiled at Waverly. “Oh—who are you?”

“Waverly,” She clipped, she could ask this girl the same thing. Waverly pushed down rage at being interrupted. This was supposed to be private, but it looked like Ben had other ideas, already inviting the girl before she got here. What did he expect was going to happen? Did he want to show her off because he realized that she was engaged to Dean. She ground her teeth as the girl sat down neatly in Ben's lap, he placed his hand lazily on her waist. “You are?”

“Jenna,” She held out her hand to Waverly, who shook it limply. “Did I interrupt anything? I'm so sorry!”

“Oh no, I was just leaving,” Waverly struggled to push her self out of the bench. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Benedict react, jerking forward but Jenna didn't move off of his lap. Finally she stood up with as much dignity as she could muster “Amanda's waiting for me in the book shop.”

“Waverly,” Ben's voice cracked as he stood up quickly, dislodging Jenna from his lap. She sent him an indignant look quickly before leaning against him. “Please, you can still talk to me.”

“No I really can't,” She shook her head “I'm sorry Ben, I—uhm,” And walked away from him.

Benedict blinked, his eyes burned, it took all of his energy not to glare down at Jenna and scream at her. Waverly had something important to say, he couldn't think of what it could be. She wasn't in love with him still, maybe she just forgave him? He ran his fingers through his hair, all he wanted was to scream.

“Jenna,” His pleaded.

“Oh Ben, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt just was excited to finally find you. I've been looking all over.”

“Jen, what? How did you know where I was?”

“The text, I came straight away. I think you forgot that we're running late.”

“For?”

“The trip”

“Oh, yes, I—forgot.” Ben groaned, Waverly being thrust back into his life pushed the trip from his mind. Promotional for the most part, but with some leisure. He asked Jenna to join him a week ago, she couldn't stop talking about it. If only he could cancel it without offending anyone.

“C'mon gotta get ready for the California trip!” Jenna bounced grabbing Benedict's hand as they started to walk.

“About that trip,” Ben paused: I don't want you to come with me. I want to break up with you. I don't know why I haven't done it before this. I need time to think, there's now things I haven't thought of. He grimaced, he knew he couldn't say things like that to her, not with something like this trip coming up. It was all she could talk about. He didn't exactly invite her, she more invited herself. Ben didn't mind too much, it was going to be a lot of promotional appearances, he wouldn't have a lot of time for her. He watched her carefully, the longer he took to say something the more deflated she became.

“What's wrong Ben?” She tugged his arm stopping him.

“It's just I can't wait,” Ben smiled leaning down and kissing her lightly. She smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried not to stiffen as he lifted her up, he tried not to think about Waverly. He couldn't, shouldn't, she had moved on. Had a fiance and a baby on the way. She had given him no indication, no idea of hope. Ben spun Jenna slowly before placing her lightly back on her feet. Jenna hid her face in Benedict's chest as he kissed the top of her head “We've got packing to do.”

 

 

 

Waverly slammed herself into her flat. Letting the door bang against the wall as she entered and shoving the door back into it's place. Of all the insufferable things to do, he invited another girl along to their private conversation. She wasn't jealous, not really, only a little if she let herself think about it. But she couldn't. Twisting the engagement ring on her finger she calmed herself down. She had to think of the baby, she was so close to her due date anything would put her into early labor and she didn't need that. And Dean, she had to think of Dean.

She missed him terribly but he would be coming back soon. Her flat felt lonely without him, she would be doing the finishing touches on the babies room without him. Tom would be helping her. He was missing out a lot in her pregnancy but she really couldn't fault him. Dean traveled doing what he loved, he came back every chance he could and would call her at the same time; eleven o'clock London time no matter how late or how early it was where he was staying. Waverly smiled Dean was the best thing to happen to her since Benedict. He never judged her, or pushed her to be with him or even seemed to care that Tom was her best friend. There were millions of reasons that Dean could be jealous or wary when it came to Waverly, but he didn't let it bother him. He knew that she loved him and that's all that mattered.

Waverly walked through her apartment to the master bedroom, it was still early in the night but she felt like she could sleep through the next couple of days. Quickly changing into a shirt that belonged to Dean she lay down on the bed. She was immediately restless. As the pregnancy got farther along the more she couldn't sleep. She always seemed to need someone there, whether it was Tom in the next room or Dean right next to her. It wasn't comfort she needed however, her mind raced a mile a minute. Her eyes closed and all she could picture was Benedict, how he looked at her like she didn't have a fault in the world. How guilty he looked when Jenna rushed up and kissed him, like he was betraying her. Rubbing her eyes with the heels on her hands shook the images from her head.

 

 

“I can hear you I'm just plugging the computer in so it doesn't die during this Skype,” Dean called from the computer. Waverly laughed quietly, that had happened on more than one occasion. She would be in the middle of a sentence but the corresponding screen would go blank. Two seconds later her phone would ring with Dean cursing at himself. He really hated technology, but struggled through for her. When he was away it was their only way to talk to each other.

“I uhm, talked with Benedict today,” Waverly started carefully taking a deep breath.. She turned around from the wall, paint brush in hand frowning at the computer.

“Oh? How did that go?” Dean sat down, he was in the locker room. She could tell he was dressed for the night. His hair was still dry and some what unruly so he hadn't gone out yet. “Waverly.”

“I barely talked to him before this—girl showed up,” Waverly grumbled.

“Jenna,” Tom popped into the frame adding for Waverly “It's his some-what-girlfriend.”

“Hello Tom.”

“Dean.”

“Back to the point gentlemen,” Waverly pushed Tom out of the frame, Dean chuckled “I didn't tell him. I don't think I will tell him.”

“Waverly darling you can't really think about doing that!” Dean leaned forward frowning, concern etched on his face. Waverly could tell through the video feed that he was stiff and probably a little irritated at her. “I told you I had no problem with him knowing.”

“It's not just about that. I just—I really don't know. I just don't want to tell him now.” Waverly bit her lip as Dean nodded slowly. He understood what she couldn't put into words. There was too much worry, disappointment in herself and her actions. She never wanted to tell him, she wanted to be the little family with Dean.

“When I get there we'll talk to him ya?”

“He's going away for a month,” Tom pipped in from the other side of the room. Waverly glared at him. “What? He is, he'll be gone in a few days.”

“Doesn't matter,” Dean waved it off, leaning back he slipped on his hoody. “It'll happen when it's meant to happen.” Waverly nodded. Through the feed she heard Dean's name called by a baritone voice. His gazed popped up for a minute and back again. “I've got to go Babe, I'll try to be home in the next week or so, it's if they can spare me. Love you.” He blew a kiss towards the screen.

“Love you,” She blew one back before the feed was cut.

Waverly shut the computer screen. She stood by the baby changer tapping her fingers impatiently. Dean was disappointed in her, she knew it, but he wouldn't say it to her face. She would apologize to him when he called her the next day. Maybe by then she'd have a valid excuse and not just a bout of cowardice. Dean needed to be with her, he would be there to help her. Waverly didn't know how Benedict would react, there was too many possibilities to think about.

“I think you should just text him and tell him that way,” Tom said from the floor. Waverly turned her gaze to the older man. He was sitting on the floor surrounded by parts from the dresser. “It'll be easier. Give me your phone and I'll type it out.”

“Don't be such an idiot,” Waverly laughed as she struggled to sit down next to him. Kneeling he maneuvered her down to sit next to him. “Dean and I will tell him eventually.”

“When? When this room is finished?” He threw a screw driver at the side he was working on. “You had to get it from Ikea.”

“Shut up Tom,” Waverly leaned her head against his shoulder.

Tom wrapped his arms around her. He hated the way she was putting herself down, she didn't need this right now. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to push her and Benedict together. He had nothing against Dean, he was a great guy and fantastic for Waverly. But Ben was his best mate, he knew how badly Benedict still loved Waverly, he denied it but it was there. His girlfriend Jenna was more to keep him occupied and his mind off of Waverly. Tom screwed that up big time trying to throw them together. And it seemed like even Waverly couldn't catch a break with Benedict, she was so close to telling him. Tom sighed kissing the top of Waverly's head, maybe just letting things fall in place was better. He knew that since Benedict saw her, he wouldn't be able to get her out of his head. That was the best he could hope for for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the Dean Ambrose thing will probably throw people for a loop. I wasn't really going to reveal who it was, but then I realized in a later part that I have to. Ignore it, his name won't be officially said in the story, if it will it won't be until much much later.


End file.
